yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Burt the Bashful's Fort
'Burt the Bashful's Fort '''was the first fort that the Yellow Yoshi battled through in, and the fourth level of the game ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It's also the first level in which Yoshi finds Burts, a notable enemy of the ''Yoshi'' series, and Boo Guys. It also features the inclusion of lava pits to the game. Overveiw As the level begins, Yoshi finds himself inside the fort. Yoshi must collect the eggs by hitting the Egg Blocks at the start of the level and then aim at the two buckets with a Question Mark on them for coins. The player needs to be extra careful, as some walls may fall on Yoshi unexpectedly. If Yoshi is flattened by a falling wall, he will be unable to move for about seven seconds, giving little time to retrieve Baby Mario. Upon continuing his way, Yoshi finds some Boo Guys operating enormous traps Yoshi must dodge. Near here, however, is some ceilings with soft bricks. If the player throw eggs at it, the brick cracks. Yoshi can then jump above the ceiling. After that, Yoshi must continue his way until he finds two Burts. It is recommended for Yoshi to get rid of these enemies, as they leave stars behind. Around this place there's also a Special Flower. Yoshi has to jump back to the platform and continue forward. After going through the Flipper Door, he must immediately jump left and collect the Special Flower, as the wall falls on him otherwise. Not far from there, Yoshi finds another pair of Burts. He must simply get rid of them with eggs, like before, and collect the stars and venture on. Now Yoshi findd a new obstacle: Lava Pits. These cause Yoshi to lose a life when in contact with him, just like a normal pit. While the course looks easy, the player must be cautious as he or she jumps from one platform to another. He or she must also be sure to try and collect all red coins, which aren't many. After the short lava course, Yoshi shall enter the Warp Pipe. The pipe leaves Yoshi in a very similar place. Yoshi has to dodge the falling walls and traps and make his way to yet another Lava Pit. Here, Yoshi has to throw an egg at a ? Cloud for a bridge to appear. Yoshi has to try to avoid the Blarggs in the lava as he collects coins. He then must jump on a giant platform, which tilts depending on where Yoshi stands. Yoshi needs to try to stand on one side to get the Special Flower, and immediately jump to the opposite direction to avoid the lava. Alternatively, Yoshi may throw an egg at it. What follows this are four moving platforms. Yoshi must jump on one and try to collect the coins, while he tries to dodge the Mini-Blarggs below. After this, Yoshi finds a locked door, which is opened later on. As Yoshi hops on the moving platforms to the right, a Gargantua Blargg rises up from the lava. Yoshi must hit it with an egg for it to go back to the lava. The player, though, cannot get rid of it, and the Gargantua Blargg keeps rising up. Yoshi must try to collect the coins floating around until he arrives to safe ground again. Here, Yoshi must push the flower pot off the platform. When breaking, it reveals a key. Yoshi now has to go back to the door and use the key to enter it. In this new room, there is three doors and some Burts jumping around. The player must take care of the Burts, hit the Egg Block for an egg supply and enter the second door (or middle door). Here, the player finds four Piranha Plants. Throwing eggs at each of them reveals a Special Flower. Once Yoshi is back to the main room, he must enter the door to the right (the red one) and get ready for the first boss of the game, Burt the Bashful. Enemies Tekkyu Dosuns Burts Lava Bubbles Red Blarggs Gargantua Blargg Piranha Plants Burt The Bashful (Boss) Category:Levels in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Locations in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island